Waking Moments
by Quills
Summary: T'Pol has an unsolicited visit and is left disturbed


Waking Moments  
By Quills  
  
  
T'Pol returned to her quarters after completing her shift on the bridge. It was normal bridge duty with no extraordinary occurrences. The captain had left her in command and she had made certain the ship's operations were carried out efficiently. Still, she was on edge. She had noticed a heightened tension in herself for the past several days. It was not interfering in her performance, but if it persisted she would have no alternative than to speak with Doctor Phlox. She respected the ship's physician, but found it difficult to speak to Non-Vulcans about Vulcan matters.   
  
She reasserted her stoic discipline and put the matter out of her mind for the time being. She needed to center herself. She had decided to take the advice of Ensign Sato who had mentioned once that a hot shower always made her 'unwind'. Since meditation was proving ineffective, T'Pol was willing to advance almost any "witch doctor" cure the human's might have to offer.   
  
She unfastened the clips to her uniform. Peeling away the skintight suit that hugged the curves of her body. It felt good to discard the uniform she thought. It felt like she was wearing a second skin. She stood in the center of her room. The soft glow of warp distorted stars silhouetted her naked body. She looked out at into the vastness of space as she pondered thoughtfully. Where were they going? Where would they be? Humans were such curious and investigating creatures. In moments of self reflection she realized why she had stayed aboard Enterprise. She had much to teach them and much she would have them teach her. She gave a gentle sigh. Enough self reflection for now. She needed to relax and Ensign Sato's suggestion was certainly worth trying.  
  
T'Pol walked into her small bathroom. She adjusted the control panel and set the temperature control to a high setting. A hiss came from the shower nozzle. Water came spraying out of the showerhead and steam began to rise in the room. T'Pol closed the door behind her and stepped into the shower closing the curtain behind her.  
  
The hot water gently sprayed over her body. The warmth of the steam enveloped her as she closed her eyes and surrendered herself to the sensation of the water. She listened to the rhythm of her breathing as she felt the tension leave her body.   
  
Just then she heard a sound and quickly turned to see a naked man standing in front of her. She was startled for a moment until she realized who it was.  
  
"Commander Tucker, what are you doing in my quarters." she asked.  
  
He did not respond. He merely looked at her in a manner that was unmistakably lustful. He advanced toward her slowly.   
  
"Commander Tucker, what do you think you are doing?" she asked him as she backed up pressing against the wall. He was now inches away from her as his eyes roamed over her naked wet body.  
  
She wanted to act, but something within her prevented her from doing so. She looked at Tucker  
And swallowed hard. She was a Vulcan. She knew that she would suppress any emotional state she might be feeling right now…fear...aprehension….but those were not the emotions she was feeling. She was almost   
Embarrassed at what she was feeling.   
  
"Commander" she said with a swallow, but before she could finish he grabbed her arms. Holding her firmly, but gently. He pulled her close leaning into her body…his lips inches from hers. She seemed ready to speak but he pressed his lips against hers. The touch of his lips was like electricity. She raised her arms up between them and tried to push herself away, but his grip was like steel. All her Vulcan strength would avail her nothing. Slowly, her resistance waned. She relaxed her arms letting them go limp draping them over his shoulders, as he continued to kiss her. After a long moment he pulled back gently.   
  
"Trip…" she whispered in a haggard voice as she still held her arms around his muscular shoulders.  
She was being overwhelmed by feelings and thoughts…lust...passion. She tried to suppress them  
And reassert herself…to no avail.  
  
His hands moved up her body gently eliciting a gasp from her. She sucked in a breath as he cupped her breast. His gentle touch produced low moans from her lips. She pressed her mouth against his neck as she stifled her cries of pleasure. He was causing feelings she never knew she was capable of.   
  
Overwhelmed by the sensations she broke their embrace and leaned back against the wall for support; fearing she was to weak to stand. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She needed to calm herself. She could not let these feelings overwhelm her. She needed to speak to the Commander with a rational mind.   
  
She opened her eyes…to see he was gone.   
  
She rushed out of her bathroom and into her main room. No one was there. She almost went for the door, but realized that she was still completely naked. She ran to the comm. panel and pressed the signal button.   
  
"Commander Tucker." She called out frantically.  
  
No response.  
  
"Commander Tucker." She called again even more frantically.  
  
This time there was a response. "Tucker here. Is that you T'Pol?"  
  
"Where are you Commander?" she asked him in an almost accusatory tone.  
  
"I'm havin dinner." He responded.  
  
"Are you alone." She asked.  
  
"No, the capn's here." He replied.   
  
"T'Pol, is everything alright." Asked Archer.  
  
She swallowed hard. Logically he could not have been in two places at once. "Yes Captain, my apologies for disturbing you and the Commander. "  
  
"You aren't distubin us." Said tucker. "Are ya sure everything's ok?"   
  
"Yes Commander, everything is alright.' She replied. "T'Pol out."  
  
A dream...it must have been a dream...but it seemed so real. HE seemed so real.  
A wave of concern overcame her. How could she have such a dream…especially a waking  
dream. The feelings it had caused in her…so primal. She could hardly resist them. She had  
been more than willing to surrender herself completely to the dream world Tucker. She needed to contemplate what had occurred. It had left her distraught and disheveled...but most of all…it had left her with a burning desire that she could not fully suppress…a burning desire for the Enterprise's Chief Engineer.  
  
To Be Continued………. 


End file.
